The fortune Teller re written
by kataangangel
Summary: This is a group of onexshots based on the episode The Fortune Teller. Can be fluffy at times. Mmmm.. Fluff...


Here's a collection of onexshots from the episode The Fortune Teller. I will prob add a few more onexshots to this in chapter form so it's easier to read. The writing in this one is very different to other stories I have written as I'm not used to limits with speech and timing to what I can put into little gaps in the episodes as a large thought gap can't be put in a small bit of paused animation. Hope to get lots of reviews. Chow!

Disclaimer: One day... One day...

It was early morning and the smell of pine wood drifted in the air. Katara was sitting out side a water tribe tent, the one Sokka had slept in last night. Katara prefered to sleep in her sleeping bag outside with Aang to make sure he was safe. Sokka was opposite to Katara, obviously absent minded which was something that didn't occur often. Aang was sitting facing the river, where a green coloured koi was flailing about.

Katara jumped up. "Look!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the river. The koi continued to flail about.

Sokka was the second to rise in an almost monkey style pose. His face then turned to an almost upset expression, showing his frustration.The koi jumped up once more, showing a face that hit a nerve in Sokka's body. "He's taunting us!"He paused for a moment. "You are so gonna be dinner!" With that, Sokka grabbed his fishing pole and started to launch it into the water, but with failed attempts. "Hey! Where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked the gang, puzzled as always.

"Oh." Aang answered at last. "I didn't think you would need it Sokka." He said holding up a white string like item with a small pink flower in the middle.

"Ah! It's all tangled!" Sokka shouted out, being dramatic with his hands.

Aang then used his airbending to get to his feet whilst saying: "Not tangled, woven. I made you a necklace Katara.  
"I thought since you lost your other one..." Aang held the replacement necklace out just below his chin and smiled that goofy smile he does. He knew that her old necklace meant a lot to her and he couldn't do anything to replace it in her heart, but this was the best he could think of besides going off to find it.

Katara then smiled her sweet, kindhearted smile and began to walk over to Aang. He was always sweet like this. She couldn't believe that in the world there were still sweet guys like him. His innocence captured her heart and his smile always made her melt on the inside- and it was getting harder and harder not to show it on the outside too!

"Thanks Aang. I love it!" Katara triumphed on holding in the fluttering sensations in the pit of her stomach. And grabbing the necklace from Aang, she began to put it on.

Sokka couldn't resist a sarcastic comment, the timing was too good! "Great Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you could go into the jewelery business."

"I don't see why I can't do both!" Aang replied with his innocent voice but it was apparent to Katara that this was his way of being smug and sarcastic in reply to Sokka's comment.

"Stop taunting me!!" Sokka shouted out in frustration, throwing his fishing rod out towards the fish, hoping this pitiful attempt of hunting would get the fish. Grabbing the knife, he entered the water, flailing almost as much as the fish.

"How do I look?" Katara inturrupted to two boys little disagreement with the previous events.

Aang took a good glance at Katara, in his minds eye she was surrounded by beautiful sparkling stars that made her even more attractive. She posed in a way that made her body look slimmer and longer, She held a hand behind her back and another to the necklace, as if trying to draw all focus to the necklace and not her. This wasn't the case for Aang. He'd been staring at the necklace for so long as he carefully wove it, trying to make it as perfect as she was and worthy enough for her to wear, that he wasn't too interested in the necklace and more of the gorgeous model standing right in front of him. Her blue eyes shimmered, contradicting the slight blush brushed across her face that was only just noticeable over he tanned skin.

"You mean all of you? Or just your neck? I mean both look great!" Fantastic Aang, you almost screwed that one up! He thought to himself whilst pulling at his collar repeatedly. He then rubbed his head to try and hide the embarrassment.

"Smoochy smoochy. Someone's in love." Sokka teased, now feeling a lot better as he had the fish in hand. He turned to the fish, as he said it as if to let the fish know. In returned the fish hit him with his fin, tryin to escape.Although he was protective of his sister, he was beginning to get used to Aang's continual signs showing Katara his feelings- even if she was blind to them. Having the Avatar for a broher in law didn't seem too bad. He knew Aang well enough to know that he wouldn't let any harm come to Katara and if he did... Well... He'd certainly beat himself up about it which was good enough for Sokka!

Aang turned around to face Sokka, Almost mortified he had said that- even if he wish it were true. "I... Well..." Aang said rubbing his head once more. Momo crawled onto Aang's shoulder, realizing the conversation had moved and where there was conversation, there was attension!

"Stop teasing him Sokka! Aang's just a good friend- a sweet little guy. Just like Momo." Katara then started to stroke Momo on the top of the head. Aang's features had now dropped.

"Thanks..." Aang replied with a disappointed tone.

Sokka made his way out of the river, water dripping from his clothes. He crossed his arms with an angered look on his face.

Katara subconciously noticed the sound of Aang's voice. She didn't let on to the others that she was thinking about it, but in that instant she heard it, she felt saddened. As if she was a small child, being scorned for bad behaviour, even though in an other person's eyes she hadn't done anything wrong. He heart broke in two. She hated making Aang feel miserable, she wanted nothing more than the opposite. If wishes came true, she would wish for nothing more than for the two of them to spend their lives together, living in peace and harmony. No war going on, no more heavy responsibilities, just enjoying life. Then she reconsidered what she just thought. Wait! I am enjoying life! I have a life where no day is the same, where everyday I get to wake up and see the Avatar's gleaming face, a life where I get to see the one I love. I am so well off, so much more well off than other people in the world who will never meet the Avatar, who may never find their true love, others who have the same boring day everyday.


End file.
